Out of Law
by Elias Ainsworth
Summary: Meg asked Mr Sherlock Holme's help to uncover a mystery about The Daae.


Out of the law

I do not own anything

She came in our apartment in a very sunny Sunday_ a young and beautiful woman with blond hair and blue eyes, but her hair was very messy and there were some leafs on it. Her beautiful sun dress was covered in mud and water, she looked like she just took a ride to hell and back.

" good morning, Mr Holme, I am very sorry that I have to come in this state. I ran out of my house this morning in rush, and I'm affair that there was someone did something with my tired." She said, the tiredness was showed on her pale face. " I won't take much of your precious free time, Mr. Holme. But there have been some very strange things happened with me those past two months."

" you can sit down and tell me everything, while here will take a look at your injured." Sherlock looked over me, I knew what he need so I started to prepare first-air kit. She would need a towel, too.

"oh, it was nothing, comprade to what I have been throught…"

" Watson, could you get some warm milk for this young lady? She looks like she would need it…"

" no, don't worry… I am fine… I don't want to be such a bother…. I will tell you about my story now…. I need someone's help or I will go crazy… My name is Meg Giry, and I am currently working for the Daae family as a home tutor."

" the Daae?" Sherlock sat up, he looked like he was interested in her story then.

" yes…" Meg looked down. " well, there were a lot of strange things happened since I started to work there… but it is getting more and more annoying…"

" tell we everything from the start then." I told her and gave her one up of warm milk to calm her down.

" thank you, well, it all started two months ago, when I read an advertisement on the newspaper. Mr Daae was looking for a home tutor for his daughter, and well, I need money, since I just got engaged to my childhood friend, we aren't rich so both have to work hard to save money." She said, " the money he offered was good, so there were a lot of compertitors for the job. There were more good qualified teacher that would suit the job more, but then, he did not accept anyone of them. So I though I wouldn't be chosen, since all I know was dancing and basic things to be a lady. But then he called my name and asked me several questions. It was just some simple questions, but then he asked me why I need this job, because his home was very far from the city, and I would have to travel there by bicycle in early morning... and I know that some family don't like a home tutor that already married or engaged since they though that it would distract people from their work, but I don't want to hide my fiancé, if I am going to work there for a long time, I will have to tell them about it someday" She sighed. " so I told him the truth, and he suddently looked rather interesting about it, he asked a very strange question."

" what did he ask?"

" he asked me if I loved my fiancé… I told him more than anything, and with that, he told me I was hired." Meg was toying with her gold ring. " I told him that I need money to pay for my wedding… that I couldn't let my fiancé take care of everything…"

" how is the job?" I asked her.

" pretty well, actually, Mr Daae looks like an unsocial man, but he was not a rude man, he was a gentlemen, I am sure he really love his daughter and Miss Daae was a very lovely girl."

" tell me about those strange things that happened to you."

"yes, the first two weeks went pretty well, Christine and I became friends. We talked a lot beside our study section…"

" did you meet Mr Daae during the studying hours?"

"strangely, no, it is his home, but most of the time I come to his mansion to teach Miss Daae, I only meet his servants, Jame and Johnathan." Meg said . " and he looks like he does not have to worry about money, I know that he was a very famour composer, but there were only three servants, two man and one lady. And he could purchase a bigger and better mansion in London, but he lived very far from London, and the mansion is not really big, but not very small, the gardent was beautiful with a lot of roses, thank to Johnathan. Also, Mr Daae was wearing a white haft face mask, I think he was injured during war or something." Meg looked down embrassing. " I am sorry, I was dictracted, anyway, things went very well, until one day, something happened…. it all started with a broken cup, i broke it in Mr Daae's house and cut myself."

" what? It is nothing wrong, you were just clumsy." I said, looking confused.

"yes, I was pretty clumsy, I know, my fiancé told me to be careful all the time, too. But that is not the point, I though it was just an accident." Meg looked down on her lap. " but those things kept happening, it became more and more serious and…. Two days ago, I was… someone pushed me down from the stage…. Good thing Mr Daae was walking up, so he caught me just in time."

" things are starting to get serious." I said, shocking, " I mean you could have die."

" yes, when I told him that someone pushed me and there were a lot of accidents happened around me… he looked strange but then he told me that it was just my imagination…" Meg was shaking. " please, I can't take it anymore, I am scare…"

" don't worry, we will help you. This is just a small case." Sherlock laughted. " but it is very interesting, anyway, I think we should pay the Daae mansion a little visit. Before we go, I want to ask you one more question."

" what do you want to know, Mr Holme?"

" what do you think about Mr Daae and Miss Daae?"

" well, like I said, Miss Daae is a lovely girl, she is interlegent and sweet, also a very nice and decent woman, she is one years younger than me, wait, not to think about it, there is something weird about her, too."

"what is it?"

"well, she is a very beautiful young woman, but no suitors or fiancé. Most of the lady at her age would already be married or at least have some suitors asking for her hands." Meg said. " and about Mr Daae, I did not see him much, he is an unsocial man, but the man was very talent, I know that, he could play music instruments very well, I went to his home early one day and I hear his piano playing. It was like the music that was sent from heavent."

" right. I have come to one of his opera once, it was very good." I remembered it, Don Juan, a very beautiful opera, very bolt but we could not give any bad comments about it.

" let's go to the Daae mansion then."

oOo

The Daae mansion was quite far from London, we have to travel by carriger for one hour to see his home. Sherlock was quiet all the way there, I think his head was working again.

The first thing we saw when we reached the Daae household was two very big black dog.

" hello, Lucifer, Satan." Meg carrest the two dogs like they were little puppy. " at first I was terrified of those two, but the truth, they are as cute as small puppy, very gentle."

" yes, but I will keep my distance now." I joked, and we saw a black hair man ran out of a small house near the big gate.

" Johnathan." Meg greeted him.

" good afternoon, Miss Giry, why are you here?" Johnathan looked surprise. " you don't have study section today with Miss Daae, right?"

" no, no, I don't, well.." Meg turned to us. " this is my friends, they really like Mr Daae's works, so when I told them I was Miss Daae's home tutor, they wanted to meet Mr Daae in person, so, I took them here…"

"oh…" Johnathan looked at us.

" my name is Sherlock Holme, and this is my friend, Watson, we really like his opera."

" … please wait a moment, I will come and ask Mr Daae about this, you know… he doesn't like it when there are strangers in his home without his permission."

" I know, please tell him that they really want to see him, okay?"

" sure."

After fifteen minutes, Johnathan ran out and told us that Mr Daae was waiting for us in the livingroom.

" good afternoon gentlemen, my name is Erik Daae. Nice to meet you." The black hair man shook Sherlock's hands, he was a very tall man, with dark aura surround him, and a white mask on his right side face, and golden eyes that seem to be shining in the darkness . " I have hear about you from one of my client. You are Mr Sherlock Holme, a very famous detective and this is your partner , Mr John Watson."

" I have hear about you, too." Sherlock smirked, " my friend here is a fan of your works."

" I see, please sit down and tell me what bring you here, I know it is not just about my works."

" first, I want to know if Miss Daae is home or not?"

" no, she is taking a walk with my servant, Mrs Gingry, why?" Mr Daae looked at us. " don't tell me you want to court her? I though Mr Holme did not want to get married?"

" I don't, I just though what we were about to tell you should not be hear by Miss Daae."

" right." He looked at us strangely." " well, she is out, you can talk with me.."

" well, it is pretty simple. I want to know why Miss Daae targeted Miss Giry?"

" what? What do you mean?" Mr Daae looked shock.

" I want to know why Miss Daae pushed Miss Giry down from the stage, I am pretty sure that since you were the one who caught her, you saw it, right?"

I wasn't sure what Mr Daae was thinking, but he looked like he was angry.

" I…." he looked at all of us.

" you know, it have been happening for almost two months, and it is getting more and more serious." Sherlock looked at Mr Daae. " she would get serious injured someday, and I would like to know the reason. But jungle by the way you look right now, I think it was because Miss Daae though you and Miss Giry are having some affair."

" what? But I am getting married. And Miss Daae is a very nice girl."

" Miss Daae did not think that, she though you cheated on your fiancé." Sherlock said.

" I would never…"

" why would you say that, Sherlock?" I was in shock, too.

"well, Miss Giry is a very nice girl, who would do that to her? I started to stretch, he or she only did minor injured on her , except for the time she was pushed down from the stage, so I though it would be to scared her off, and it happened after Miss Giry started to work here, so I thought it would related to people in this house, the three servant did not have anything against you, so there were Mr Daae and Miss Daae left, and I see that Mr Daae is not a person who would do something like that, so there was only Miss Daae left, so I started to think about her reason. The only reason for a nice girl like her to do something like this to another girl without any real reason at all would be jealous, of who? She did not meet Miss Giry's fiancé yet. The only man that was closest to Miss Daae and was known by Miss Giry is Mr Daae." Sherlock started to talk. " I think about Mr Daae's question. He asked normal questions that everyone would ask when they hired a home tutor, but then he asked if she was married, engaged or single, he hired her almost immedially when she said she had a fiancé and was very madly in love with him, because he though that if she was in love and engaged with someone else, Miss Daae wouldn't get jealous.."

" but she was his daughter… why would she get jealous?"

" because, she loves him of couse." Sherlock said simply.

"but… but…. They are father and daughter!" I was in shock, too. What kind of relationship did they have in this house. I turned to looked at Mr Daae, he looked pale.

"…. You…" Mr Daae smirked. " you was like they said, a very good detective." He sighed. " I though moving here would help her, the fesh air and natural. I choise the countryside, one reason was because of my face, the other, because of Christine's behavious."

" what do you mean?"

" like he said, she got jealous pretty easy." Mr Daae smiled. " she would drive every woman that come anywhere near me more than five meter away. I wonder why sometime. I am not the most handsome man or a right guy for a woman to want to marry."

" but… she is your daughter… it is sick…" Meg was tremble.

" don't say that." Suddently, a voice came from out of the room.

A young brown beautiful woman ran in, she was very angry.

" I love you, Erik, why can't you accept that?"

" Christine, I am your father."

" no, stop with that nonsense. You are not my father." Miss Daae said. " we are not relative."

" Christine…" he sighed.

" you are not relative?" Meg was surprise.

" well, she is a very clever woman, I could give her that credit." Sherlock looked at Mr Daae and Miss Daae. " I don't see why not? You love her, too, right?"

"but… I raised her…her father trusted me..." Mr Daae looked down. " I could never…"

" Erik, stop it, don't deny me." Christine started to cry. " I was so happy when we moved here, far away from everyone, I though we could start a life together, without anyone that could come between us and those eyes that kept looking at your face with disguilting. But no, you moved us here, because you though that it would cure me, I am not sick, I am just madly in love with you, why can't you see that? You made me took a walk with Mrs Gingry around London, where is very far from our home, for what? So that some gentlemens would see me and fall in love with me? No, I don't need that."

" Christine… I am sorry, your father trusted me, I promised to take good care of you, to give you the best…" Mr Daae shook his head. " I am no good, I am too old, I am not handsome, and my temple is bad, I am unsocial, I don't know how to act around people… I am not perfect."

" Mr Daae, I think you two are perfect for each others." Meg smiled. " you are not relative, and you have known each other for what? Twenty years? Mr Daae is a great composer and musician, while Miss Daae is a perfect singer, and the biggest thing is that you two love each others."

" Meg…" Christine looked at Meg. "you… I though you wanted to take him away…. I saw you came early one day and you hear his music…. I though…"

"Christine, I am about to get married, and we are friends, I could never do something like that to you, especially when it is true love…" Meg smiled.

" but after all those thing I did to you…"

" you was jealous because you love him, so I will forgive you."

" I am sorry." Miss Daae was hugging Meg then.

" Mr Daae, like Meg, I am sure you two will be perfect with each others." I pat his back " and I can see that she loves you more than anything, you will not be able to escape her."

" Christine…" Mr Daae looked unsure.

" don't worry, the only one who know you two are father and daughter but not relative are just we and your servant, and you two look not thing alike, so it will be fine."

" well." He sighed again. " I guess a marriage is about to be celebrate then…" he turned to look at Miss Daae. " is this alright with you?"

" I would want nothing more." Miss Daae smiled.

" then it is settle, please send us an invitation when it happen, Mr Daae, Mrs Daae." Sherlock standed up and shook Mr Daae's hands.

(end)


End file.
